02 July 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-07-02 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Only four tracks available, taken from mixtape Peel July 1994. * Sessions *Flatback 4 only session, recorded 17th May 1994. *Philistines Jr #2, recorded 22nd May 1994. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Oasis: Do You Wanna Be A Spaceman *Dreadzone: The Warning *Flatback 4: I Would (session) *Built To Spill: So And So So And So From Wherever Wherever (7" - So And So So And So) Saturnine STRN4 *Timeshard: 25th Century (album - Crystal Oscillations) Planet Dog BARK CD004 *Philistines Jr: If I Did Nothing But Train For Two Years (session) *Buccaneer: Chatty Chatty Mouth (7") Penthouse PH 63 *My Bloody Valentine: (You're) Safe In Your Sleep (From This Girl) (album - Ecstasy) Lazy LAZY08 *Guv'ner: No Big Deal (album - Hard For Measy For You) Ecstatic Peace E # 45 *Sinfinity: Mental Radio *Flatback 4: Oven Love (session) *Halo Benders: Canned Oxygen (7") Atlas 003 *Terry Tee: Don't Boast (12" - Don't Boast/Honey Love) Knowledge & Wisdom KW 001''' #''' *Marion: Violent Men (7" promo) Rough Treade MARI-1-A *15 minutes missing from tracklisting *Zodiac: Gemini - The Cool Eye (album - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra EKS 74009 *Sly & Fire House Crew: Version (b-side of 7" by Merciless - Greedy For More) Star Trail SRT 764215''' #''' *Flatback 4: SFU (session) *Wckr Spgt: Francis Mitterrand (untitled 7" EP) Jupa JUPA 003 *Pentatonik: About This (v/a album - Types) Kudos KUDLP 005''' #''' *Strawberry Story: Well What Do You Think Of That Then, Paddy? (12"- Lucky Aubergine) Vinyl Japan TASK 24 *Philistines Jr: Kas Tos Dumus Kupinaj? (Who Is Making All That Smoke) (session) *Estonian poem *Zion Train: Aurora Borealis (album - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub) Universal Egg WWLP005 *Flatback 4: I'm A Git (session) *Jack O'Fire: 12XU (7" - Wired) DISHY 006 *Pob: Strata (Seismix) (12") Seismic SMC 004''' @''' *God Is My Co-Pilot: Take One (album - How To Be) Soul Static Sounds SOUL 04 *Laika: Lyin' Goat (12" - Antenna EP) Too Pure PURE 38 *Moonshake: Your Last Friend In This Town (album - The Sound Your Eyes Can Follow) Too Pure PURE33CD *Flatback 4: Love Potion (session) *Bandulu: Run Run (album - Presence) Infonet INFSCD 14 *Philistines Jr: 145 Red Mill Road (session) *Tarnation: His Middle Name (v/a 2x7" Ain't This Bliss, With You & This) Spin The Bottle STB 001 File ;Name *1) 1994-07-xx Peel July 1994 *2) john-peel-57a-1994 *3) John Peel tape no.92 side a ;Length *1) 57:10 (to 14:13) *2) 46:06 (10:59 to 17:21) *3) (-35:31) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Mixtape created from tapes SB1025 and SB1026 of Weatherman22's Tapes . Peel July 1994 *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 57 1994. ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/?m1286dsuqbhrql7 * 2) Mixcloud Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Weatherman22's Tapes